


Nailing Water to a Wall

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Howlers (Harry Potter), Infidelity, Marriage, Quidditch, Sex, Slurs, Swimming, cliff diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is a bit too much of a free spirit to be tied down by a marriage. Of course she's going to find a much more elaborate way of breaking it off with Harry than is entirely necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailing Water to a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. This is trash

The Harpies' practice pitch was silent as Ginny watched a shadow morph into Draco Malfoy. The sky was darkening into a rose color.

  
"How romantic," she crossed her arms, sweaty from conditioning and still holding her broom, a crooked smile splitting her lovely face.

  
"You know me," Draco shrugged, holding out his own broom. "You ready, Weasley?"

  
"Born ready!" She called, already soaring off on her broom.

  
"You dirty cheat!" Draco raced after her, pushing himself as hard as he could.

…

"You only won because I'd already been out here for three hours."

  
"Keep telling yourself that, Weasley," Draco wrapped a possessive arm around her in that instant and kissed her hard.

She pushed at him and turned away. "Lord, Malfoy, you couldn't even contain yourself long enough to get back to the flat." She laughed and it sounded a little bitter; she knew the score. "We should probably head out soon before we run into any reporters."

Draco nodded solemnly and followed her to the Apparition spot, so they could get back to Ginny's place.

…

The flat was as messy as it always was but Draco felt comfortable there, like he was intimately familiar with the pile of socks in the corner of her bedroom and the open tooth paste in the bathroom and the stack of unwashed dishes in the kitchen sink. His hands went immediately to Ginny's face, trying to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"Can I take off these clothes first?" She started peeling off her shorts without actually waiting for permission. It was summer and she wasn't heavily layered but she was pretty tired of the cloth sticking to her skin.

"Please," Draco snarked, doing his best to put on the high-class airs to get a laugh out of her. When her breasts were bare, she pushed him, scoffing at his stupid voice and directing him towards the bed. He wasn't opposed that; he let her top and ride him hard. They both came loudly, ignoring the angry pounding on the walls and floor from uncomfortable neighbors who didn't care for the noise.

They flopped onto their backs.

Ginny covered her face with a hand, sighing loudly. "I'm this close," she didn't actually gesture an amount but it was easy to tell what she meant, "to getting kicked out of here. When I leased this place, I had to sign a 'noise agreement' stating that I understood that I have neighbors and will respect them. Of course, the lady below me has taken to jamming the handle of her broom against her ceiling to let me know she doesn't care for my noise levels. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was a witch."

"Can I take a shower?" Draco asked, trying to roll off the bed. Ginny's Quidditch reflexes snatched Draco's arm before he could really get away.

"You've gone soft," Ginny snickered, pulling him back. "I want to go swimming and you're coming with me."

"I don't really swim, Ginerva," Draco pulled his arm away and tried to move out of the bed again but Ginny grabbed him one more time, rolling over on top of him and pinning him down with her knees on his shoulders. Draco struggled a little more and Ginny laughed, whipping her hair around and out of her face.

"Six brothers, Malfoy. You can't fuck with me. We're going swimming."

Draco sighed a growl. "Fine," he sneered, obviously unhappy.

"Good. I'll get my bathing suit."

…

"This is not what I signed up for," Draco sneered, looking over the cliff face, the wind whipping his white hair across his face. He squinted over at Ginny who laughed and leaped off the rocks and splashed down into the salty, cold water.

"It's fucking freezing!" Ginny said to him from behind after the pop of Apparition rang around them. "Go on, Draco! Or I'll push you! Trust me, there's no one here! This little section is warded off for magic only!" She pushed him anyway and he screamed on his way down before creating an ungraceful plop in the undulating water.

"Fuck you, Weasley!" he Apparated behind her, a splotch of red on his right leg from where he fell in, and grabbed around her middle, throwing them both over the cliff as she laughed like a bell. To anyone else, they might have looked like they were in love. And to the Daily Prophet reporters who snapped the perfect picture of them, that's exactly how they framed it.

…

"Ginny, why didn't you just tell me?" Harry asked, looking out her balcony window, refusing to look at her.

"It never meant much," Ginny shrugged, knowing he wouldn't see it.

"This certainly doesn't look like it didn't mean anything," Harry's hands were shaking as he gripped the edges of the newspaper, the sweat leaving stains on it.

"I'm sorry," Ginny knew her apology didn't mean shit, but she offered it up just the same.

"Do you—do you think I could get my ring back?" He asked, his back tense.

"Sure." Ginny leapt up and went to rummage in her room, pushing over papers and jewelry on her vanity, finally finding the thin gold band with the yellow diamond mounted on it.

"Did you ever even wear it?" Harry asked, looking down at the ring rather than her when she handed it to him.

"I always forgot. I was never much one for rings."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you 'round, Gin," he nodded, taking the ring and walking out the door. Ginny wasn't exactly sad to see him go, but she felt an emptiness. She imagined she probably wasn't going to see much of Draco anymore either.

…

Astoria Greengrass sent Ginny a Howler two days later. Well, she was Astoria Malfoy at that point but Ginny was still having a hard time imagining her classmates getting married and changing their names.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! HE'S MY HUSBAND, YOU CHEATING LITTLE HARPIE!" It then proceeded to eat itself in a horrifying display and Ginny was left with a pile of shredded paper and the banging on the walls from her neighbors. She was definitely getting kicked out.

"Fuck." She started packing her things that night, ready to crawl back home into her mother's warm hugs. She wasn't happy about it but she asked for time off from the team, not sure if she was even going to come back. Her coach was angry but told her she was welcome back to her spot whenever she wanted.

Molly's face was drawn when Ginny knocked on the door.

"I got your owl," Molly informed her, pulling her into the hug that Ginny had been craving since she met with Harry a few days earlier. It wasn't time for anyone to ask questions so her mom ushered her in and handed her a cup of tea she'd just made.

"Thanks," she smiled, watery. What was she supposed to say? She was supposed to have been getting married soon and here she was, being caught by reporters with another man. And the worst part, being caught with a man she didn't love. She was starting to doubt if she loved anyone other than her parents and brothers.

Ginny cried softly over her tea and her mother rubbed circles into her back as they listened to the faint ticking of the clock on the wall.

…

Harry Potter swallowed the lump in his throat and it didn't go away. He couldn't believe he was back at Malfoy Manor, and in broad daylight no less. It didn't stop him from hearing Hermione's screams echoing in his ears. Chills were jumping down his spine but he moved forward anyway, feeling the faint brush of the wards wash over him as he passed the stones and the yew and the bleating peacocks. Draco must have changed up the wards and gotten rid of the gate after the war, possibly clearing out all relics of dark magic that were rooted within the home.

Astoria answered the door, she was a little red faced but didn't seem to be surprised to see him.

"Come in, Harry." She greeted him like he was an old friend, wiping at her face with a sheer white linen handkerchief. He watched sadly as her white gown twisted around her petite body, swishing at her ankles. To him, she was beautiful in her sadness.

"Would you like some tea?" She called back to him over her shoulder as she moved into a sunny, clean sitting room with a piano and a few book shelves; it looked like it didn't get much use.

"Yes, please." Harry had gotten more assertive with asking for the things he wanted than trying to seem modest; he was proud of that. She smiled at him and called for a house elf to bring her the tea set.

"I think I can guess why you came here, Harry," she actually sounded coy and Harry felt a small amount of happiness swell in him at that; it felt like he was back at school, sitting in the common room with his best friends.

He laughed a little. "I bet you can."

"Draco isn't here," She said seriously as the house elf pushed in a cart with a tea pot, two cups, sugar cubes, and milk out for them. "I told him to leave. I honestly don't know if or when he will return. He hasn't been in contact with me."

"Please pardon me asking—and you certainly don't have to answer if you don't want—but are you two going to divorce?" Harry asked, busying himself with his own cup of tea.

"Most likely," Astoria admitted, "Before we married, we signed a more-than-generous prenuptial agreement. I could take it and go traveling or buy myself a little bungalow in south France." She laughed lightly, looking up at Harry then.

"Was it worth it?"

She knew what he meant: marriage.

"Oh yes. I was so sure he loved me the first few years. I can't say I'm the least bit surprised that these things happened, but it doesn't make it any easier, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. I was never quite sure I was going to be able to hold Ginny down, anyway."

"To think you could have was rather foolish, wasn't it?" She smiled.

He laughed. "Probably," he went to stand. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"You did no such thing, Harry Potter. Please, stay for a bit."

"All right then." He smiled at her, knowing the look in her eyes.

It didn't take much longer before the tea was abandoned and Astoria made good use of her shared bed with Draco. Harry certainly wasn't complaining but it didn't feel quite right. They dressed quickly and she told him at the front door, where a lover might expect a good bye kiss and Harry did not receive one, she would send him an owl if she heard anything from Draco.


End file.
